different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone Dooku (Destiny)
Tyrone Dooku, also called Ty by Jedi Master Yoda, Count Dooku, or later by his Sith title, Darth Tyranus was a leading member of the Jedi Council until he left his seat to become the Count of Serenno. Background Tyrone Dooku, born as the second son of the Count and Countess of Serreno were glad that their son was born with a high midiclorian count and that they could serve the galaxy by giving up their son. Tyrone Dooku was an extremely gifted Jedi and later became a Master and High Councilman of the Order before the death of his apprentice: Qui-Gon Jinn. Tyrone Dooku later reclaimed his title of Count after the death of his parents' and elder brother. Tyrone Dooku soon became a follower of the newly elected Chancellor of the Republic Palpatine and later discovered his alter ego of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. Together with Chancellor Palpatine they created what became known as 'The Clone Wars.' Tyrone Dooku used his wealth and titles to gather allies to their cause and create the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also known as the CIS. With factions like the Genosians, the Banking Clan, and the Trade Federation underneath him, he was able to become a grave threat to the Republic and he, along with Chanellor Palpatine was able to throw the galaxy into a war that would divide it for many years to come. Characteristics Name: Tyrone Dooku, Jedi Master and Councilman and Count of Serenno Sith Title: Darth Tyranus Masters: Thame Cerulian (later reassigned) Tor Difusal (mentored) Yoda (Jedi) , Darth Sidious (Sith) Apprentices: Qui-Gon Jinn , Asajj Ventress (Dark Jedi) General Grevious (General of CIS) Jinn Skywalker (mentored) Mace Windu (mentored) Father: Jerome Dooku Mother: Constance Dooku Sibling: Lionel Dooku Age: Deceased in WOTF, 22 in book one of TT, 70 (DD) 85 (Tof) 91 (COTC) First appearance: Transcending Tyrannous Last appearance: Will of the Force Lightsaber form: Makashi Profession: Jedi Master, Sith apprentice, Gray Jedi Jedi Initiate When Tyrone Dooku was an Initiate he was chosen as a padawan by Jedi Master Thame before Thame took him under his wing, he was involved in the Dark Holocron Incident in which his friend Lorian Nod accused him of stealing the Sith holocron. Jedi Padawan Tyrone was first apprenticed to Thame but later due to Thame's obsession with Sith holocrons and that he had neglected his padawan, Yoda later took it upon himeself to train Tyrone. Tyrone and Yoda developed a bond as they mutually liked and respected one another despite Yoda calling Tyrone, Ty, a despised nickname and Tyrone affectionally referring to Yoda as 'The old troll.' While a Jedi apprentice Tyrone met Qui-Gon Jinn, who he felt an instant bond to. Tyrone was not an affectionate person and his arragonce would be something Tyrone would struggle with all of his life. Tyrone's apprenticeship to Master Thame was cut short when it was made evident to the Council that Thame did not measure up to what a master was supposed to be to his apprentice due to his obsession with hte Sith. Thame was taken in front of the Jedi Council and removed from being Tyrone's master as his apprenticeship was continued by esteemed Jedi Master Yoda. At a young age, Tyrone had decided to master the near-extinct lightsaber form of Makashi and is responsible for Makashi being what it is within the Jedi today. Jedi Knight Training Qui-Gon Mission to Tartania Mission to Geonosis The Council assigned Tyrone Dooku and his padawan Qui-Gon Jinn to check out the trouble between the Genosians and Nomodians. The Council learned about Genosis from Theokoles and Cosinga Palpatine. Misssion to Dathomir The mission to Dathomir was a major event in Tyrone's life. Tyrone was called Count for the first time and his padawan was kidnapped. Tyrone made some hard decisions on this mission. This mission was key in shaping Tyrone from the Jedi he was to the Sith he would eventually become. Mission to Serenno Mentoring Mace Windu After the mission to Tartania, Tyrone Dooku became an unofficial mentor to Mace Windu, often practicing with them as they improved their chosen forms of combat. A Helping Hand Jedi Master Sitting on the High Council Disillusionment with the Council Master Windu's Discovery Count of Serreno "I think Count Dooku is behind this." "Count Dooku is a political idealist not a murderer." "You know, milady, that Count Dooku was once a Jedi, he couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." ''-Padme Amidala, Master Mundi, and Master Windu from Attack of the Clones'' Apprentice to Palpatine Creating the Clone Army Assassinating Sifo-Dyas Leader of the CIS Assassination Attempt on Padme Amidala Battle of Geonosis Revealed as a Sith Lord Training Ventress and the General of the CIS Relationships Lorian Nod Thame Master Yoda Master Tor Difusal Master Ramo Batrorio Qui-Gon Jinn Nioman Dokoora Mace Windu Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas Nute Gunray Poggle the Lesser General Grevious Asajj Ventress Sora Bulq Jango Fett Boba Fett Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Padme Amidala Luke Skywalker Leia Skywalker Jinn Skywalker Personality Traits Tyrone Dooku was most renowned for his expertize in reviatalizing the near-extinct form of Makashi. He became the master of Makashi, with only Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker able to beat him, and he was only equal to Master Windu and Jedi Master Nioman Dokoora. Tyrone had impecable manners and was often known to take customs and regulations to their extremes. Tyrone was very beloved by the Council in his youth, so much that he had an open relationship with Masters that seemed critical of nearly everyone. It would be years later that his trouble with the Jedi Council began, when they made choices that came in contrast with his own morality. After the mission to Danthamir, Tyrone began to notice the darkness within the Force. Tyrone unlike the Jedi Council was more open to ideas of the return of the Sith. Tyrone and Thame would remain friends for the entirety of Thame's life. Tyrone's true friends would be his padawan Qui-Gon and fellow Jedi Sifo-Dyas. As a Jedi As a Sith As a Gray Jedi Force Powers Jedi Powers Sith Powers Sith Lightning Gray Jedi Lightsabers Lightsaber Combat